1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to labels which are used on cans, jars, tubes, bags and bottles, etc. and specifically to a label which provides a "scratch-off" (as in a lottery game piece) field.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manufacturers of beverages and other consumables commonly label containers to identify the contents and brand identity. These labels are intended to convey information, brand, image, add appeal and arouse consumer interest. Labelling such as this is not intended to altered by the consumer.
Thereafter, inventors have created labels which can be removed by the consumer to expose promotional material such as "cents-off" coupons or a scratch-off lottery type game piece, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,504 to MacGregor et al. (1989). In construction, the "scratch-off lottery type game piece" is somewhat similar to the Scratch-Off Marking Label. However, the prior art was invented to provide manufacturers with the option of providing promotional game pieces and "cents-off" coupons on products. The object of scratching the label of the "scratch-off lottery type game piece" in the prior art is to expose a hidden cents-off coupon, a winning game piece, or some other information. These promotional labels were not invented to solve the same problem that the proposed invention for a Scratch-off Marking Label seeks to solve.
The problem which the prior art has not addressed is the need for a method for marking containers with information or identification which is so simplified, that containers which heretofore were not commonly marked with information, will now be marked with helpful information. An example of this is the marking of beer cans or disposable cups at a party with the name of the person who is drinking from them. This reduces the confusion and subsequent waste involved in losing your open can subsequent to setting it down amidst other identical cans or cups. Rather than taking a chance drinking from the wrong container, most people will open a new can or pour a fresh drink thus wasting the remainder of the lost drink. Or, the person may simply pick up any container and begin drinking thus increasing the possibility for the spread of viruses and bacteria.